The Reeve Chronicles Chapter 6: Extraction PART 2
by The Writer Of EP1C Fanfic
Summary: WILD FOR THE NIGHT!


We proceeded to the HQ and planned our next move. "So… who knows any key info on these guys?" I asked. "Well, I know that they enjoy going to Club Mykonos, where they relax and frolic in their embezzlements." Said Alice. "Great, let's go catch these losers." Said Colin as he loaded his crossbow. "Not yet, they'll be expecting us to do that, we'll get them on their way home. For now, we'll keep ourselves busy on our own for a while."When I left the HQ my phone rang. "Hello?" I heard a thick German voice on the other end. "Guten tag, am I speaking to Reeve Bronson?" "Yes, how can I help?" "I require your expertise for a urgent matter." "_Go on_…" he continued explaining my assignment which included co-ordinates and a drug cartel (I started out breaking up cartels in my high school summers, ah youth) of meth dealers who sold most of their devil dust to teens.

I pinpointed the co-ordinates to a small, run-down apartment block. "This must be the place." I said to myself as I switched my pistols' safety off. I put silencers on my guns (I don't think I _really_ needed them) and entered the block. I was looking for room 6B. I found the room and kicked the door in, there was no one inside. "Not another prank call!" I was really infuriated. As I turned to the door I saw JB and Klaus standing in the hallway, laughing at me but JB seemed strange, like he was hypnotized or like he was dead on his feet. I gave them the finger and they stopped laughing and make a gesture that summoned a large squad of bulky henchmen. "So, who wants to play?" I said while reaching for my stun baton. The battery was dead. They began laughing hysterically and I was seeing more red than anyone had ever seen before. "ARGH!" dived through a hole in the wall that lead to the bathroom and came back out with two large lead pipes.

"I go to church, you wanna bring out the demons in me, huh?!" I bashed the first guy's Adam's apple back into his throat and broke the other's cranium. "Well, you morons asked for it!" I whipped my left pistol out and unloaded my clip into their skulls and broke the last ones' leg and stabbed him in his trachea with my pipe that was in my left hand originally. I was about to make my assault on JB and Klaus but they had escaped during the fight. "SON OF A B-!" my phone interrupted me."Hello!" "Hey man, you've got to get back to HQ now; Alice's has been kidnapped by the vamp guy and Zayn." "Isn't he dead?" "I don't know what to say man, after all this craziness we've been through I can't say what's what." "Alright, calm down. I'll be there in about half an hour at least." I climbed into my Delta 88 and drove back to HQ, the only positive thing about this was that my favorite song was on the radio: Wild for the Night by ASAP ft. SKRILLEX. I stopped at the 7-eleven to grab a Mountain Dew to calm myself down. Wouldn't you know, the shop was being robbed at the time. I snuck up behind the short perpetrator (and I mean wicked short) and put him in a sleeper hold and lay his sleepy dwarf ass on the floor. The clerk gave me a chocolate and a six pack of Mountain Dew on the house for saving his life from Frodo.

"Dude, what took you so long?!" "Calm down, I've had a shit day and I don't need to hear your incessant bitching so shut the hell up! Oh, and I went to the shop." He stopped whining and sat down on the couch. Drama queen. "Now, tell me what happened." "Okay, well when you left, Alice and I stayed here and waited for you. We ordered some pizza and Alice went outside for a swim and I heard scream. I looked out of the window and saw her being thrown in the trunk of a Buick by Zayn and driven away by Klaus." "Thank you explaining so nicely. Who's a good boy?" We broke out laughing as we walked to the gear room and I showed him the Apatchi Helicopter I kept in a secret hangar. "Wow." "Like it? I call it Blades of Glory." We grabbed our gear and flew off in search of Alice. I recalled that JB was wearing a shirt from Club Mykonos, which must be where they took her.

*ALICE POV*

I had been kidnapped by an old friend and some vamp freak. I had a potato sack over my head and I was bound by some tape around my wrists, ankles and some tape was used to keep my mouth shut. "Murphkr!" I was trying to yell at them but, the tape was prohibiting me from it. I knew what they wanted to do since I was taken, they were going to try and sacrifice me. "We meet again, Miss Payne." I recognized that horrible slur anywhere. It was Klaus. He walked into the dim light in the room, which I assume was a basement."No one will find you here, not even your precious Infinity League." IT began laughing maniac and made a shaking fist gesture with his left hand to another two dark figures in the corner. It was Scarlet and…Oh God, Zayn. "Hey, Za-." Before I could finish he hit my head with a plank and I was out cold. But his eyes looked so…dazed and he had a blank expression with a hint of sadness, like a drunk who's lost a bet.

*COLIN*

I was still upset from Reeve's ear bashing. I wanted an apology, but I know he won't apologize; he was too full of pride to do so. But he'd send a text saying he was in two days as usual. "So, how much longer?" "Man, we're flying to Mykonos from Miami in a helicopter; we'll be there in a day." "Oh, okay…"

I wonder why he's so upset; maybe it was because of Scarlet reappearing. "You seem tense, have a Mountain Dew." He snatched it out of my hand and drank it like a fish in water. "Thanks, feeling better now. Now, let's get wild for the night." He switched on the afterburners and flew like the heli was the car from MIB. "WILD FOR THE NIGHT, *NANANANANAAAA,NANANANANANAA!" Reeve roared in bewilderment. *FEMININE SCREAMS;BLOODCURDLING SCREAM* "MOMMY!" I cried. I also needed some new shorts.

*REEVE*

We blasted all the way to Mykonos and Colin split his juice (I hope it was juice) on the way there. "We are here." Colin mad shuddering noises and kissed the ground when we arrived. I checked the tracker the tech specialist made for this kind of situation. "Stealthy or what?" He asked as he unsheathed his blade. "Let's just knock, its more polite." I pulled my grenade launcher out and blew a hole in the double door. "Anybody home?"

We entered the chalet, guns blazing and killed the six guards with our awesome (by awesome, I meant SMG's). I saw the basement door was open and I could smell death in the air. It smells like…Doritos? I saw that there was a chips and dips table with Doritos and Pepsi. "Someone was getting all festive up in here." I saw Alice tied to a chair in the corner and she was unconscious. Colin shot Klaus in the tendon as he ran out of the basement which immobilized him. "FFFFFUUUUUUUUU-!"He hissed "Now, that's no way to behave in front of a lady." I said as I drew my Punisher (red and black vamp & demon killer rifle) to his head. "It's time to say TTFE to Klaus kids." *BANG*

*Three days later*

"Well, it turns out that JB and everyone else were under one of Klaus' incantations." We were having Champagne at the HQ's bar. "Well that explains a lot." Said Colin as he poured his second glass. "Let's just hope none of this crap happens again for at least a month.

THE END (FOR NOW…)

**Thanks for reading my ****EPIC ****FAN FICTION ****I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**STAY AWESOME **


End file.
